Light emitting diodes are widely used as display components in the field of displays. The display component includes a plurality of light emitting devices, each light emitting device includes a light emitting diode chip and a base. The light emitting diode chip is formed on the base, and a size of the light emitting diode chip is the same as a size of the base, thereof consuming more raw materials in the manufacturing process and consuming more electric power when in use. So, if the size of the light emitting diode chip is less than the size of the base, that will consume less raw materials and less electric power.
However, if the size of the light emitting diode chip is less than the size of the base, a portion of the light will emitted from side surfaces of the light emitting diode chip, thereby reducing a front light intensity of the light emitting diode chip and increasing a glare index.